


It's my birthday & I'll cry if I want to.

by FelineBlue



Series: S is for Spicy Stuff [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Barebacking, Blow Job, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, I think its heavy at the beginning, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Of like two LOL, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Surprise Party, Top Keith (Voltron), Underage Drinking, keith in thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineBlue/pseuds/FelineBlue
Summary: "“I have no idea what I’m doing.”Keith hung his head between his knees as Shiro chuckled, trying hard not to tease the boy even further as he groaned in frustration.It had been a week now since the… almost break up. Keith was still reeling from everything that had happened and was doing his best to try to upheld his side but quiznack was it really hard for him to be romantic.How did this stuff come so easily to some people?"Summary: Lance and Keith fight. Keith wants to make it up to Lance. Lance thinks he's forgotten about again. JK lol Keith comes through with a birthday surprise.





	It's my birthday & I'll cry if I want to.

**Author's Note:**

> LIFE HAPPENED, THIS IS BELATED, BUT HERE IT IS.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE SPECIAL BLUE BOY!  
> I love him so, so much lmfao.
> 
> This honestly is like... After season 3 before season 4? Its vaguely then but like bare with me and enjoy this monster of a birthday fic. 
> 
> I also wrote one last year but its for a series that hasn't been abandoned but not catered to in a while. So check that out if you want to as well haha.

They’re fighting again.

What a shocker.

“I can’t keep doing this, Keith! I honestly just can’t, like fuck, you’re making this so hard.”

Lance scrubbed his hands down his face and tried to focus on bringing his temper back down to a good steady 7 but his boyfriend had him cranked up all the way to a 12.

Again.

It fucking happened again.

Keith forgot about their date.

This wasn’t the first time either. Between the two of them, they already had a lot on their plate despite also being in the middle of an all out space war. Keith was doing double time for the Blades but was also trying his hardest to get his shit together as the newly appointed black paladin. Lance was always out on diplomacy missions and recruitment, pulling small missions or doing reckon as well as training with Team Voltron on top of it all.

Not to mention that he was the new paladin to the red lion which meant he felt the need to bond with yet another giant robot cat.

Their relationship was for sure on hold but the little down time they did have was when Lance tried his hardest to be the best boyfriend ever to Keith.

Despite the fact that Keith wasn’t really contributing as much as he said he would or claimed to when they first started this whole thing.

Relationships were a two way street and right now, all Lance saw was an alleyway with a dead end in the shape of a broken heart.

“Lance, I am trying! I swear, I do care, I just--- this is a lot, alright? There’s just too much going on right now and I’ve got Kolivan up my ass half the time about my training and Allura trying to schedule meetings with the rebel leaders just, this isn’t that important?”

Lance was shaking. 

He could feel his heart getting heavy and his eyes getting wet; his mouth opened and closed as he tried to form any sort of comeback but nothing was coming out. He clenched his fingers into tight fists at his side, trying to hide just how much he was trembling as he turned around as quick as he could before the tears started to flow down his warm cheeks.

All he heard Keith say was that this whole thing between them wasn’t important.

That HE wasn’t important.

Keith was right.

How could he be?

All they really did was sleep next to each other or have sex every time they did get to be alone. Keith could do that with anybody honestly. Lance felt so stupid as his mind fell further and further into the dark before Keith spoke up, knowing that he was about to try and save face with him.

“Lance, that’s no just. Please look at me, please? Can I touch you? Lance, can I? I just, you ARE important that’s not what I meant---”

“Stop. Just, please shut up, Keith.”

He hated the tremble in his voice. How watery and sad it sounded as Lance wrapped his arms around himself to stop the violent tremors that were now shaking his whole body. He was trying so hard to keep it all together but it was just all happening way too fast.

This was it, wasn’t it?

The fight to finally end it all.

“Lance, baby, please. I- I need to see you, please let me make it up to you.”

He could hear Keith breathing hard behind him, could practically feel the desperate need roll off of the boy in waves as Lance started to fold in on himself. 

“Please, Keith. Just leave me alone.”

Lance whispered into his sleeve as he crouched down, tucking his head further into his crossed arms. He was crying freely now, the wretched sobs were muffled by his jacket but he couldn’t help it. His heart felt like it had been punctured, pierced right open for the heart break to overflow and poison his whole body as everything around him fell apart.

Why today of all days.

“Please baby, I can make it up to you. I can, Lance, I will. Tell me what you want, please.”

He heard Keith drop to his knees behind him, not knowing just how close he was to Lance’s back till he felt something nudge against his heels. Lance couldn’t process everything that was being said but all he was willing to focus on was those empty promises he knew Keith couldn’t keep right now.

“You say that every time you forget. You always say you’ll make it up to me. I’m always the one planning stuff for us to do, trying to be romantic, to make all this shit just a little bit easier but you always brush it off like its not worth it. Like I’m not worth it. I’m just a glorified fuck buddy for you to sleep around with.”

Lance took a quick inhale in before he started to hyperventilate. His lungs stuttering as he tried to take deep breaths but failed as the waves of emotion started to become too much for him. Lance could feel the walls start to move in on his little dark spot in his mind as the anxiety started to drown out every possible thought he ever had about this ever being fixed.

How could you fix this?

“I-I can’t keep doing this, Keith. I-I can’t – can’t. This was a mistake, we were a mistake. I ruined everything j-just pl-please leave me alone.”

Lance pleaded into the empty space between his thighs. His fingers tightened on his elbows as he tried to press himself even closer together, hoping to disappear from all this before he felt Keith thread his arms around his waist. He was suddenly pulled backwards, his back being pressed against Keith’s chest as he was now seated on his lap. Something wet touched his warm neck before lips wordlessly mouthed against his erratic pulse.

“Please, Lance please don’t say that. I love you, so, so much. I love you, so fucking much. Please don’t ever think that please. You’re the best thing that has happened to me and I can’t lose you like this, not like this please.”

Keith’s arms tightened around him, his fingers clutching at his shirt as he pressed a hard kiss to the side of Lance’s head before he slowly started to rock the both of them in place slowly.

“Baby, please. I need you, you’re everything I ever think about. I just want to keep you as safe as possible, please baby. I will make it up to you.”

Keith was also shaking. Lance could finally feel how wet Keith’s cheeks were when he finally lifted his head off his arms to slightly turn back to look at him. Some of his short, brown hair had stuck to Keith’s cheeks before they fell away. His dark, blue gray eyes were glossy, his lashes clinging to one another and still wet.

Could he trust him?

“H-how?”

Lance barely made any sound as he asked the question. He tried so hard to keep the hopefulness out of his voice but of course that little lilt at the end gave him away. 

Keith was searching his face before snaking one of his arms away from around his waist so he could cup Lance’s chin in his gloved hand. The tips of his fingers brushed over his tear stained cheeks as his thumb brushed over his cheekbone. Lance swallowed as he continued to watch Keith, his eyes dropping down to look at his mouth before flicking back upwards to meet his determined stare.

“I’ll think of something.”

Keith’s voice was quiet, but it was strong and full of promise. Lance tried so hard not to smile but he could see that his face gave it away as Keith pulled him closer to press a hard kiss to his mouth.

“It’ll be just as special as you are to me. I swear.”

\- - -

 

“I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Keith hung his head between his knees as Shiro chuckled, trying hard not to tease the boy even further as he groaned in frustration.

It had been a week now since the… almost break up. Keith was still reeling from everything that had happened and was doing his best to try to upheld his side but quiznack was it really hard for him to be romantic.

How did this stuff come so easily to some people?

“Why don’t you make him dinner? It’s his birthday this Saturday too, so make him a cake. Better yet, why don’t you buy him a present.”

Shiro shrugged as he fiddled around with some files on his desk before giving up on them, Keith watched as he dumped the pile into another tower of papers before giving Keith his full attention once again.

“Seriously? You and I know damn well I can only make ramen. It’s not even my recipe either, it’s yours. And instant. How am I supposed to find instant ramen in space?!”

Keith leaned back onto the couch again, running his hands over his face before threading his fingers into his long hair. Should he maybe trim it? Cut it even? Lance was always poking fun at him for having a mullet anyway, he could honestly just do that for his birthday? Would he even like that though?

F U C K.

“What’s he done for you that you liked? I’ve seen him make you things, you still use that sheath don’t you?”

Keith opened his eyes and looked at Shiro, his brows furrowed in question before it finally clicked with him. Lance did make him a lot of little trinkets; he could do that?

He could whittle something out of wood for him, maybe?

That would require going to a planet though to get the materials he needed and Keith didn’t really have time for that.

“What did you do for Adam? You guys were romantic, weren’t you?”

Really bad question, he knew that, but he really just needed something to do for his boyfriend. He didn’t ever want to hear Lance sound or look like that ever again because of something he did.

It was still haunting him in his sleep despite having Lance beside him in bed again.

“I, well, Adam and I got each other gifts that we knew we would use. Or little things that reminded each other of us. Adam was really easy to please, honestly.”

Shiro had a faint smile on his lips before breathing out a sigh. His eyes had that far away look for only just a moment before turning his attention back to Keith’s.

Wait.

A present that reminded him of Lance?

And what was that other thing he said?

Something that Lance has done for him that he liked?

Keith jolted upright as his lips spread into a bright smile. He knew what he could do.

“You’re a genius, Shiro, thank you.”

\- - -

Not only did Hunk pull out all the stops for Lance’s birthday, but Pidge also roped in the rest of the team to set up the gaming system in a room that was only meant for holding meetings with the coalition. There was a big screen already hung up at what was supposed to be the front of the room, the long harvest table and chairs were moved out to make room for an old couch they had found on an abandoned junk planet. Streamers and little handmade confetti was scattered all over the floor, with a spread of Altean style junk food to top it all off. Coran even gave him a present, just a simple little jar of some sort of space face cream but it was honestly everything he could of asked for from all of them.

This was going to be a good birthday.

Keith was out on an expedition for the Blades however, so he had to miss all the festivities including singing and cake, but promised Lance that he would be back in time to still celebrate with him instead. Keith had left him early in the morning, kissing him awake and murmuring into his ear about how today was going to be all about him. How special he was and will always be to the newly appointed black paladin before he had left Lance in bed to sleep for a little bit longer.

Lance had woken up with hope blooming in his chest for his evening with Keith.

He was just hoping it didn’t end up wilting his petals.

After playing another round of some sort of space Tekkan, Hunk had asked Lance to fetch something from Keith’s room. It had something to do with the gaming system but Lance, not wanting to leave his spot on the couch, refused to go get it till Pidge threw in the fact that it was code for him to go get Keith’s present that was intended for him. Apparently, it was a new game for them to all play and Pidge just couldn’t wait any longer for the guy to show up.

Lance had thrown himself off the couch in a heartbeat and yelled at them to leave his seat alone before bolting out of the room. Sure, he was excited to actually receive a gift from his boyfriend but he was really rooting for Keith to show up and hand it to him. Maybe give him a peck on the cheek and actually wish him a happy birthday before they got to goof around with the others.

He didn’t exactly know when he had arrived at Keith’s bedroom door, seeing as his rushed pace turned into a sad, sloping gait so he could process what his heart was doing in his chest. It felt like it had been pulled taut by its veins, every beat hurt and the blood rushing around felt ice cold. He knew at one point on his way here that he had to clutch at his chest, willing the pain to go away before having to stand in one spot to make the world stop spinning.

This wasn’t how he had hoped to end his birthday.

Squaring up his shoulders, he squashed the negative feelings down before trying to focus on the positive. As the door swooshed open for him, Lance took a step into the room before coming to a halt.

“Ah, shit, I thought I would have more time before Hunk sent you. I, ugh, um.. Happy Birthday, Lance.”

Oh no.

His garden was watered and all his flowers were thriving.

Keith stood in the middle of the dimly lit room, candles flickered about on his desk and beside his bed where Lance could see a dark red ribbon tied around something vaguely box shaped. There were pink and red petals, maybe even more handmade confetti, sprinkled around on the dark rubber floor. Two empty flutes were on Keith’s desk as well as his BOM suit and all his weapons. There was also a small little cake that looked to be the same as the one the whole team had presented to him earlier, but this time it had a red rose laying on top as decoration instead of birthday candles.

But that wasn’t his only favorite part of the surprise.

It was Keith himself.

“Are those… my stockings?”

Lance couldn’t keep the surprise out of his voice and his eyes kept wondering all over Keith’s body. He stood there in tight black boxer briefs, no shirt and what Lance knew were his black nylon thigh high stockings. Keith had thicker thighs than he did for sure, all hard muscle and full of faint scars, but god those stockings fit him like a dream. But his chest though, holy crow; Lance could fully ogle his strong shoulders, delicate collar bones and all that hard, lean muscle that he knew oh so well. Fuck, even his biceps looked even better and those forearm veins? 

Lance was not worthy.

Wait, was Keith also holding champagne?

Thank you, birthday gods.

“I hope you don’t mind, ugh, I just figured since you like to dress up for me I’d ugh… do the same for you. I also found this and it vaguely looked like sparkling wine so I hope that’s okay… I.. please say something, Lance.”

Keith was nervous and rushing his words which filled Lance all the way up with pride. 

He really did have the best boyfriend ever.

Lance could only smile as he rushed forward to hug Keith as hard as he could. The black paladin was caught off guard as Lance held him tight to his chest, his arms thrown around his neck as he pressed quick kisses to whatever he could reach before pulling away to play with his hair.

Wait.

His eyes widened as he looked at Keith’s blushing face before running his hands through the back of his head once more.

No. 

Fucking.

Way.

“You trimmed your hair?! For me?!?”

Lance was practically vibrating now with excitement before pressing his lips to Keith’s. The boy seemed to melt under the kiss before wrapping his free arm around Lance’s waist as he hummed in agreement.

“I thought you might like it.”

Keith smiled softly as he pressed his lips to Lance’s once more, this time a little bit more gentle and much more in command. Their mouths slid together perfectly, Lance’s hips pressing forward to fit against Keith’s as he tangled his fingers into Keith’s shorter hair again. It was still long, but not as long as it had been before which Lance, who was never going to admit it out loud, already missed but was greatly appreciative of the gesture.

Speaking of which.

Lance pulled away, his lips curved up into a coy smirk as Keith grunted in annoyance at the lack of making out they were doing. He could feel Keith’s hand slide further down his back to tuck into his back pocket before squeezing Lance’s cheek.

“More kissing, I’m deprived.”

Lance couldn’t help but giggle at Keith’s grumpy tone before pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“Can we pour some of that into the glasses and enjoy our time together just talking for a bit? I’d really like that.”

Lance brought one of his fingers down to Keith’s face to lightly brush his thumb across his bottom lip, his eyes still on his parted mouth before the other boy groaned.

“Fine, yes, okay. But, do you like it?”

He could see the worry in Keith’s eyes, the way he sort of tensed up against his body in anticipation for his answer. 

Lance was loving every minute of this.

“I love you so much, Star boy.”

\- - -

 

They were lazily lounging in Keith’s bed now. Half the bottle of what they discovered was in fact just nitrogen infused nunvil empty and their almost finished glasses set on the bedside table. Keith had gotten Lance out of his clothes and down to just his boxers the minute he noticed the birthday boy’s cheeks start to flush from the alcohol. The cake Keith had asked Hunk to make for them had been picked at by the two of them already with most of the icing smeared either all over themselves or on the bed sheets.

Keith, at one point, had drawn a dick on the back of Lance’s thigh which sent them both into a fit of laughter before the two of them ended up engaged in a very intense make out session. 

Not to mention that it became boner city just as fast.

But here they were now; facing each other on the bed, their legs tangled with one another’s and their eyes roaming over each other’s faces.

It was all very romantic really. Everything he could have ever wanted for Lance.

But Keith couldn’t handle it another minute of it.

“Can I do something for you?”

Lance blinked at him slowly before a slow smile curved his lips upwards, the dimples in his cheeks reappearing before he nod his head yes.

Keith reached forward to pull Lance closer to him. His lips automatically pressing against Lance’s gently before rolling him onto his back. His hands ran down the new red paladin’s hips, tracing his finger tips over the soft skin and hard bone before nipping at his bottom lip. Lance automatically parted them with a soft moan as the two of them lazily dipped their tongues into each other’s mouths. He could feel his boyfriend’s nails dig into his shoulders as Keith sucked just the tip of his tongue into his own mouth before rolling his hips into Lance’s. 

This was exactly what Keith was hoping for when he had finally figured out what to do for Lance.

He had felt pride swoop forward and engulf his whole body when Lance had told him he loved him. How he really didn’t expect any of this at all. Couldn’t even wrap his head around the fact that it was Keith’s own idea to decorate the little mini cake with a candied rose, how shocked Lance was that Keith had remembered that those were one of the things he missed back home.

It really was romantic and as cheesy as he wanted it to be.

Keith knew Lance would be a sucker for all of this.

Hopefully he would enjoy what was next on the agenda.

“You taste so fucking good.”

Keith mumbled against his lips, his hands had wondered even further down so they were now kneading at Lance’s inner thighs. He could feel the other boy’s cock rub up against his own as Lance scratched his blunt nails across his shoulder blades. 

They were both breathing in heavily as they looked at one another again. Their noses rubbed each time they took a deep breath in; Lance’s long, spidery lashes fluttered almost every time Keith rolled his hips or pinched his sensitive thighs. It was really tempting to just go straight for Lance’s cock and rush right to the finish but Keith really wanted to try and savor all of this. They never really knew when they would ever get this much time again to just explore one another.

Keith just wanted to make Lance feel special. Make it up to him like he promised he would.

“You taste the same.”

Lance mouthed his words across Keith’s jaw, his hands smoothing down his back so he could cup his ass. The boy underneath him squeezed his cheeks tight before his long legs started to slide up his nylon covered thighs; his knees caging Keith’s hips as he sucked a hard bruise into the underside of the black paladin’s jaw.

Keith hummed, or well, it was more of a growl at the back of his throat before moving away from Lance’s biting mouth. He let go of one of his thighs to hold Lance’s chin with a firm grip, his bright, hazy blue eyes snapping wide as he stopped everything that he was doing.

“Be good for me, yeah?”

He asked in a much more rougher voice than he wanted to but to see Lance’s pupils blow out wider made it all the more enticing to take this boy apart.

Slowly, Keith let go of his chin before running just the tips of his fingers, barely touching his skin, down his throat and over his collar bones. He pressed soft kisses to his cheeks and to each side of his neck before he lazily ran his thumb over one of Lance’s nipples; making them perk up at the attention.

He heard the hitch in Lance’s breath as he pressed a kiss beside the other before running his tongue just barely over it. 

“You’re being so good for me, Lance. Just so good and patience.”

Keith’s dark, honeyed tone must really be affecting the poor birthday boy since Lance started to tremble underneath him from all the slow teasing. 

He smiled coyly before flicking the one nipple his thumb had been running circles around as he flattened his tongue against the other.

Lance looked like he was being tortured; his skinny brows were furrowed and his lips were parted just slightly, making little sounds that seemed to be rushed breaths of air. 

Keith took his time playing with him, switching every now and then before Lance started to whine. He watched as his boyfriend threw his head back against the pillow as his legs looped around Keith’s waist in a tight vice. His hands were by his head, clenching then unclenching as he watched Lance try his best to be good for Keith.

This was always his favourite part.

“You still want to be good for me?”

Keith steadied himself with both of his hands pressing down into the mattress beside Lance’s chest as his eyes ran over his top half. He could do with more marks, make sure Lance knew exactly who he belonged to but Keith had other plans for right now.

Later, he promised to himself.

Later he can ruin all that gorgeous, tanned skin.

“No more teasing.”

Lance breathed out in a frustrated whine as he defiantly met Keith’s stare. He couldn’t help himself as his lips spread wide into a wolfish grin as he leaned down to catch the bottom of Lance’s lip between his teeth, pulling on it gently.

“Patience yields focus, baby.”

Keith’s shoulders shook with laughter as Lance audibly cringed, his hands pressing against his face as he groaned. 

“Fuck, there goes my birthday boner. Thanks a lot, samurai.”

Lance ran his hands through his short hair and glared up at Keith with pout, his cheeks still flushed a dark pink but he could tell that he was quickly losing the mood he had created.

To save face, Keith shifted up so he could lean back onto his heels. His hands spread over Lance’s sharp hips as his thumbs absently stroked the prominent bones. Lance fell silent again as Keith watched his hands fall to the side of his head; his face still creased with frown lines.

“Just because you’re incredibly hot and towering over me, doesn’t fix the problem, Star boy.”

Lance’s grumpy voice only made Keith work just a little bit faster as he started to press one of the heels of his hands to the half hard erection that was just in front of his own. He watched as Lance’s face twitched just a little, his eyes squinting down at his hand as Keith rubbed his palm upwards again. He heard, rather than saw Lance breath in a sharp inhale before slipping his hand fully into his loose boxers to take the now fully erect cock into his hand.

“You think I’m incredibly hot?”

Keith didn’t really care for the answer, he already knows what Lance thinks of him from all those nights of him showering praise over his naked body but the look on his boyfriend’s face at that moment was just too precious.

Lance bit his lip as he rolled his hips up into Keith’s hand, his eyes fluttering shut as Keith squeezed the head of him before pressing his thumb over the slit.

“Would I look even better with your dick in my mouth, baby?”

Keith kept his hand on him, pumping it slowly with a nice firm grip as he shimmied himself lower so he could wedge his shoulders between Lance’s thighs. He pressed sloppy kisses to the warm skin, his teeth grazing over the sensitive flesh as Lance shivered and whined.

“C’mon chatterbox, would I look better with your cock in my mouth or not?”

He sucked hard and nibbled at the juncture of where Lance’s thigh met his groin, the sharp keen and the grind against his hand had Keith glancing up over the mound to make sure the red paladin was still alright.

Lance’s back had arched, just enough that his ass was pressed more firmly into the mattress as a soft gasp left his lips.

“Yes, yes please, Keith.”

God did he love this boy.

Instead of drawing it out any further, Keith swallowed down as much as he could of Lance’s cock before flicking his eyes up to watch his boyfriend’s face. His hand made up for what he couldn’t reach, pumping his shaft slow and with a tight grip. Lance’s back was still arched, but Keith watched his hands flail up beside his head before scratching at the sheets that were bunched up by his hips.

“Ke-keith.”

He knew Lance was trying to control his voice, that little wobble at the end of his plea was what spurred Keith on as he continued to bob his head. His tongue flattened out around his shaft, easily flicking against some of the more prominent veins before pulling his mouth off entirely. 

Lance let out another whine as his hips tired to buck up, only succeeding into bumping the head of his cock against Keith’s spit slick lips before he let out a rumbling noise.

“Keep your hips still, or I won’t let you cum all night, Lance.”

Keith flicked his tongue out at the head, lapping around the ridges before pumping his cock once more. The boy’s hips steadied themselves, Lance’s elbows helped support himself up as he watched Keith take him into his mouth again for one long, hard suck.

He could feel those icy blues watching him, filling him up with determination to show off as he moved his hand away and tried his best to shimmy as much of Lance’s dick into his mouth before the head of him touched the back of his throat. Keith knew he wasn’t very good at this at all, but Lance did this for him all the time and he was hoping that his efforts to please him weren’t going to waste.

Which, luckily they weren’t if Keith was listening to Lance right.

The birthday boy let out a long, very loud groan as Keith swallowed around him before lifting himself up, his cock fell out from his mouth with an audible pop. Keith was trying his best to stave off the cough that threatened to ruin the moment so he tried his best to focus on breathing through his nose and on something else. Lance’s whole upper body was flushed a soft pink, his nipples still standing tall and puffy from all the teasing Keith had inflicted upon them. Lance’s hair was ruined, the sweat that was beading around his temples made his bangs curl every which way; making him look even more wrecked than Keith was aiming for.

“Want more?”

Keith grinned devilishly up at him from behind his cock, licking a wet stripe from his balls until he swirled just the tip of his tongue around the head. Lance took in a quick breath before his hands scratched at the sheets again, his fingers were absolutely covered in icing at this point from playing around with the bed spread and Keith couldn’t be more proud of his patient little boy.

“I want you. I-I just want more you, Keith.”

Lance mumbled, his glacier eyes rolled back into his head as his head fell back. A loud, drawn out moan was pulled from his parted lips as Keith pulled just the head of him into his mouth to suckle and lap at the leaking slit.

He hummed softly as he bobbed his head down quickly before pulling off with another obscene pop. Keith was absolutely loving this but god did his jaw fucking hurt from all this. 

How does Lance deep throat him every time without complaining?

“I can give you more, baby, if you lean back for me again.”

Keith pulled himself back up onto his knees, Lance’s swollen cock laying slightly curved on his flat stomach as the boy did as he was told. His bright eyes were on him, his flushed skin shivering with anticipation as Keith ran both his hands down the tops of his thighs before carefully slipping his fingers behind his knees.

“Can you be good?”

Leaning forward, he pushed both of Lance’s spread thighs over his torso slightly so his ass was high enough for Keith to scooch further underneath. He placed his lower back onto his lap as Lance nod his head, his teeth catching his bottom lip before he reached out to Keith’s hands.

“I wanna touch you, please, can I?”

Oh god did it do wonders to Keith’s slowly declining arousal as those words rolled off Lance’s tongue breathlessly. He was suffering from moving so slow, but Keith was determined to not make it about the both of them and just focus on what he knew, or hoped, Lance liked. He was also told that making love was also a great way to show how special someone was to them but honestly, Keith felt like he made love to Lance regardless of pace.

Except for the first five times when Keith finally took Lance’s virginity.

That was downright just really sinful fucks.

Keith nuzzled Lance’s calf before flashing his sharp teeth at the muscle, letting his canines graze the soft skin.

“Of course baby, it’s your birthday.”

He pressed soft kisses to his ankle, admiring how long and quietly strong his legs were before pulling Lance towards him just a little so he could rest the crooks of his knees on his shoulders.

Keith had personally never done this, never wanted to ever do this but he did enjoy receiving it from time to time. Lance has done this to him many times before since the boy has some sort of oral fixation but here he was now.

About to eat his boyfriend’s ass open.

For the sake of being romantic.

He continued to press soft kisses down his leg, starting with his left and then restarted when it was time to do his right. Lance was shivering, grabbing at Keith’s stockinged knees before he flicked his tongue at the red paladin’s heavy balls. The noise that was ripped out of Lance was just pure need as Keith sucked both into his mouth, massaging them around with his tongue before pulling away. 

Lube would have been a good idea at this point, but Keith could feel his cock already straining against the tight fabric of his briefs. 

Maybe he did like this.

He pressed a sloppy kiss to both of Lance’s ass cheeks before tentatively flicking his tongue out at the puckered, soft brown hole. Lance’s body flinched at the contact but Keith soothed his thumbs over his hot skin as he squeezed his hips gently in warning. He could feel his boyfriend’s body relax just a little bit before he pressed his lips forward to sloppily kiss the wrinkled skin.

Lance was clawing at his knees, soft little breaths and rushed moans were tumbling out as Keith prodded his tongue at the tight hole. He was determined to open him up enough to fit at least a finger in before Keith went at it with more. As his tongue slowly wormed it’s way in, he could feel Lance’s whole body trembling from his touch and his nails catching on the black nylon before finally tearing holes. He hummed softly as the sound of his stockings being ripped open filled the air around them, making Lance keen higher as his back arched upwards. 

This actually gave him a much better angle to suckle at the wrinkled skin so he quickly let go of Lance’s hips in favour of holding him up by his ass. His fingers digging into the soft, plump flesh to spread his cheeks further apart.

“Ahh! Fuck, Keith!”

Lance was getting even squirmier, his nails still scratching at his ruined stockings and leaving thin red lines on his now exposed knees. Keith continued eating at him anyway, finally getting past the tough little hole to fuck his tongue into it. The smell of sex and musk was really strong where Keith’s face was which made him very aware of how much he wanted to already bury his cock into Lance but wow did making Lance fall apart like this get his gears going.

Lance was grabbing at the sheets again, he was breathing heavy which made his chest heave, rocking his hips back against Keith’s mouth so he could fuck himself on his tongue. The black paladin let him, enjoying the sounds he was pulling out from Lance as the boy started to chant out his name in some sort of breathy song.

Keith smoother his hands over his ass to squeeze Lance’s hips, trying his best to get him to be still before pulling away and lowering him back down into his lap. He could feel all the saliva smeared on his mouth and his chin but it was honestly worth it. He pressed one of his thumbs to Lance’s fluttering hole and watched as Lance let out another high keen. His hands reached forward to try and grab at Keith’s anything.

“The lubes under the pillow, baby.”

His voice did not sound like that before, he sounded like he gargled glass but Lance seemed to really enjoy the darker timbre since his skin broke out in goose bumps.

“Finally.”

Lance’s lips pulled up into an excited smile as he reached behind him, craning his head back a bit to rummage underneath the pillow that he was on originally when they first started all this. 

That long neck though, unmarked and unclaimed, made Keith’s mouth actually water at the thought of sinking his teeth into warm, supple skin. He tried so hard to resist it, tried to distract himself by pressing his thumb back to Lance’s slick hole before something in him just snapped when Lance looked back at him with those bright, glassy eyes.

He surged forward without hesitating, moving his knees out from under Lance’s lower back so those long legs could drape beside his thighs as he pressed his face into the crook of his neck. The tip of his nose ran along his throat before he pressed a sloppy kiss just below his ear. Lance must have dropped the bottle of lube beside their heads since something thumped beside them while Keith breathed into his boyfriend’s neck as he ran his free hand up the bed to grab at the bottle.

“Fuck, I can’t wait to come inside you.”

Keith mouthed his words into Lance’s warm skin, feeling his erratic pulse jump underneath his lips before he sunk his teeth in. 

Lance gasped, his hands automatically reaching up to tug on Keith’s hair while his legs wrapped around his waist. Keith was still thumbing at his hole, feeling it flutter around just the tip of his finger before pressing into it once more.

“Fuck! Keith! Please, I need your cock, please!”

Lance was pleading now, his chin still tilted up with his throat still exposed as Keith continued to worry bruises and leave impressions of his teeth into hot, cinnamon skin. Before he pulled away, he thrusted his thumb as far as it could go inside of Lance and leaned back up as best as he could to watch Lance’s eyes fall shut; his mouth falling open into a slack O while another strained version of his name was ripped from his throat.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, baby. I can’t wait to fill you.”

Keith growled, nipped at his chin before he got himself back up onto his knees. He had to pull his thumb back out, Lance’s walls tightening around him before he finally got himself free. Keith squeezed way too much lube into his hand before rubbing the lukewarm thick liquid around the puckered skin before pressing two fingers in.

Lance immediately reached forward to grab at Keith’s forearms as he shouted out none sense. His back curved off the mattress as he fucked himself open on Keith’s two fingers. He could feel his cock twitch at the sight of Lance being so needy to just be filled by him.

Then the third finger was sneakily added in.

“Fuck! Keith, please! I wanna cum on your cock! Please!”

Lance was tearing up, Keith could see the wet crystals forming at the sides of his eyes as he hissed out a breath as he tried to bury his fingers further inside himself. Keith could feel the walls around him flutter before he finally curved his fingers upwards, trying to feel out for the small little pebble he knew was around here something.

Oh.

Jackpot.

“Ah-hh! Keith, please! Please! It’s my birthday, I want your cock now, please!”

Lance sobbed, his tears flowing freely down the sides of his face as his nails dug into Keith’s forearms in a death grip. He knew for a fact that he would have oddly shaped bruises but god were they worth it if it meant getting to hear Lance being so greedy and practically begging for Keith’s dick.

Keith growled lowly in his throat, ruthlessly fingering at Lance’s prostate just a little bit more to watch those beautiful, ocean blue eyes roll back into his head as his breath caught on another sob. 

“Yeah? You want my cock baby? Wanna cum on my cock?”

He honestly already knew the answer and was just torturing the both of them at this point but he really was enjoying all this teasing.

Lance’s hips were all over the place, he was bucking them so much that it was hard to keep his fingers inside. Keith really wanted to give him something thicker, much better than just his fingers but god did he wanna hear Lance beg some more.

“You gonna me my greedy little boy and take all my cum?”

Lance let out a long, drawn out whine before it broke off into a broken moan. His hands had moved to rest by his head so he could grab at the pillow. 

“Yes! Babe, please, I want it! I want you to cum inside me, please fuck me Keith, fuck me.”

Oh god, was that just music to his ears.

Keith pulled his fingers out to quickly rub over whatever lube was left on them as he stroked it over his dick before fixing the head of his cock at Lance’s stretched, greedy hole. Laying one hand onto Lance’s lower stomach, he pushed his hips forward slowly as his cock easily slipped into Lance’s tight heat. He could feel under his palm where his dick was currently seated inside Lance, how full he was of Keith. 

“More, more, please, Keith more.”

Lance was whining as he ground his hips back against Keith, his walls were so tight around him that he knew this wasn’t going to take very long. He leaned down so he could cage Lance’s head between his forearms, their chests’ pressed against one anothers before he draw his hips back.

“You gonna be good, and cum for me, baby?”

Keith had pulled himself halfway out, teasing him by slowly thrusting softly into Lance as the boy beneath him looked up at him with desperate eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll be good, anything for you.”

Lance whispered, his lips just barely brushing his while his hands smoothed themselves over Keith’s biceps, curling his fingers around them before changing his mind altogether. He reached for Keith’s hands instead, threading his fingers through the slots between his own before squeezing them as if he were giving Keith the go ahead despite being so desperate before.

As Keith snapped his hips forward, burying himself into Lance again till he was fully sheathed, the two to of them closed their eyes. Their breaths washed over each other’s faces as Keith took it slow, pulling back gently before thrusting into him as hard as he could. The sound of his hips meeting Lance’s ass was quite soft, still loud enough to fill the room around them but it wasn’t as vulgar as it could have been.

“I love you.”

Lance breathed out as Keith thrusted into him again, this time the tip of his cock brushing over the little sensitive nub within the red paladin as he watched his mouth fall slack with pleasure.

“I love you more.”

Keith pressed his lips to Lance’s wet cheek before giving his hands a good squeeze before he finally picked up the pace. His hips snapped forward quicker, not pulling out as much as he had before as Lance’s legs loosened around his waist, letting them fall wider so he could take Keith’s cock at a slightly different angle. The mattress squeaked every now and then but Lance’s moans would drown them out as Keith tried his best to rub the head of himself against Lance’s prostate again. He could feel his orgasm fast approaching him again; that coil of white, hot arousal snaking impatiently in his lower stomach as he thrusted faster into Lance.

Lance, at one particular thrust, squeezed Keith’s hands so tight his knuckles were slowly turning white as he let out a long drawn out moan before it slowly turned into garbled sentences that he could vaguely make out except for the three words ‘fuck me’ and his own name.

“God, you feel so good.”

Keith’s voice was so dark, it was more like a rumble in his chest then what he was used to. He sounded more like a predator but Lance let out a high keen as his body shook underneath him, his walls tightening around his dick as his breath rushed out of him.

“I’m gonna cum, fuck, Keith I wanna cum, yes more, more..”

His eyes focused on Lance’s blissed out expression as he continued to buck his hips as fast as he could inside him, opting to let go of his boyfriend’s hands to hold his hips steady so he could fuck into him. He was getting so tight around him that Keith could also feel his own release creeping up even faster.

“C’mon baby, cum for me.”

Keith growled, baring his teeth at Lance as he pulled himself all the way out, leaving just the tip of the head inside before fucking back in particularly hard. The cry that left Lance’s lips could have woken up the whole castle but honestly, right now anyway, Keith was feeling really proud of himself to finally have ripped a scream from Lance as he came. His legs were shaking against Keith’s thighs as he tangled his hands into his trimmed hair, his chest heaving with labored breath as those wet eyes looked up at him.

He was so close, a few more quick fucks into him and that tight heat was milking his cock of everything Keith had. His shoulders were shaking with the effort to keep himself still hovering over Lance but his boyfriend drew his fingers lightly over them before kneading the tight muscles. He collasped against him then, taking in deep breaths as he nuzzled into Lance’s neck.

They were both really sweaty and still covered in icing.

Not to mention various other bodily fluids.

“You have fun?”

Lance murmured into his ear, pressing a soft kiss to his lobe before he felt nails rake over his scalp.

Keith hummed, hoping that was all Lance needed to know that he did before he tried to shove his hands underneath Lance’s shoulders to just keep them there.

“Did I make it up to you?”

He couldn’t help it, he just wanted to do good. Wanted to make this as special as possible and hopefully show Lance just how much he really does want to keep this. 

Keith didn’t really know if he could really stand the thought of never being with Lance ever again.

He felt rather than saw Lance chuckle, his whole body shook before his hand presumed his position in Keith’s hair. He was combing it back, the feeling alone putting Keith to sleep but he tried his best to fight it off as he waited for Lance to answer him.

“You were all I really needed. All this fancy schmancy stuff was just an added bonuses, babe.”

Keith couldn’t help it, he smiled so wide and tried to hide it by pressing his face fully into Lance’s neck but he was laughing anyway. The two of them fell into comfortable silence once again as long as they could before Lance breathed out a sigh.

“You do owe me new thigh highs though.”

Keith huffed a laugh before lifting himself up, his eyes meeting Lance’s with a coy smirk.

“And you brought a whole new meaning to sharpshooter.”

He looked down at the drying cum that was painted over Lance’s chest and collarbones, a little bit also splashed onto his cheek.

“Why do you gotta ruin my title, alien boy? You don’t see me calling you samurai because of the way you handle dick.”

Keith rolled his eyes before bringing himself back up to hover over Lance, his smile sharp and his eyes dark.

“Baby, you know exactly why you call me samurai. You just can’t get enough of my long, hard sword.”

“I regret ever telling you that joke.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, and would love to help me out, I do have a ko-fi plus I'm down to take commissions!
> 
> None of this is necessary either, FYI; love, kudos and comments are also very welcomed in this christian household.


End file.
